Twisted Life
'''Twisted Life '''is an English pop band I thought of creating in the future. It was formed in April 2019 and been going for 6 months. Each album has a different genre and sound. The first album was mellow but the second album was more upbeat and brighter. Leaving The Area was a very dance electronic album as well. History In April 2019, I started thinking about what it would be like to be in a band playing I front of thousands of people. So I wrote the first album entitled Twisted Life: the name of the band. The album tells the visual story of a person going through one’s life. It didn’t take long and it was finally written. I tested out the music by using Groovepad which is a music app. This includes GarageBand as well. The music sounded good when I recorded it. A month passed and the new hit single Alligator by of monsters and men which excited me. I was ready to create a new album, but didn’t know what title it would be. Then, I was looking at the track list and saw a song called Soothsayer and decided to call it that (no copyright cause other people have done albums called Soothsayer). This one was more pop and brighter. The songs’ stories are things the fortune teller has been asked. Still, some tracks were continued stories from the first album. Leaving The Area is my third studio album and is the more EDM (electronic dance music) dance. This is the album which is about escapism from destruction and devastation eventually leading these people into a queer world. Make A Scene was my first song and based on the story of Deborah Sampson Gannet who was an American military woman who disguised herself as a man. Now, this is where I got to my most extreme by creating a metal album entitled Atrocity And Men which is based on 19th and 18th century gothic horror literature and Stephen King’s Carrie. However, A Castle’s Ruins and Revenge For Saffron are two made up stories about and aerial spirit and a soul that roams a ruined castle. They get together, but Saffron destroys the spirit of the man. He gets revenge by killing her. This is when I realised I had to cool down now from extreme music. The fifth album was titled Run Me Down To Earth. It is called that because it is a reference to the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs. This was an album that concerns itself with the news of snow and its conditions. A very melancholy album as well. I Was Born For This was my first ever concept album and is based on the 2012 indie game Journey which tells a non dialogue story about a mountain in the distance. While this is still upbeat, it is emotional to the ending. The sequel for Leaving The Area arrived in August. I named it Grace In Its Veil which is my own expression. It means that people can look majestic for a marriage hence the veil. Now, the people that discovered the queer world have found a nighttime disco in which they de stress in and only awakes at night and sleeps in morning (Nocturnal). This is considered to be my favourite cause to me it feels like an album to listen to in the countdown to Christmas (don’t know why). Beneath Whispering Stars Of Illinois is my second concept album based on English author Ronald Dahl’s Charlie And The Chocolate Factory And 2005 film starring Johnny Depp. This one seemed that the songs were too short, but I shrugged it off. Now, I am working on my ninth album. Black Magic Comes Raiding (based on Macbeth), Upside Down I Adore (Carrie),Vampire’s Paramour Bride And 18th Year For The 21st Century are concept albums except for Paramour Bride and 21st Century. These mini albums are things I do when I’m bored. An EP Tousled Ravens was released and is based on culture. Roght now, the ninth studio album entitled Some Kind Of Christmas is being written and releasing for December 2019.